


I'm finally addicted to this beautiful change

by Laeana



Series: ℓove is a seduction game, [12]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Boys In Love, Divorce, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Living Together, M/M, Routine, Talking, True Love's Kiss, Truth, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:14:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28288284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laeana/pseuds/Laeana
Summary: They slipped so easily into a routine that Sebastian is scared it will end.
Relationships: Lewis Hamilton/Sebastian Vettel
Series: ℓove is a seduction game, [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002225
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	I'm finally addicted to this beautiful change

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [beautiful addiction](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23295556) by [Laeana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laeana/pseuds/Laeana). 



> Someone visits them.  
> And Lewis takes a decision.
> 
> (featuring : beautiful addiction by nf)

Lewis slips into Sebastian's daily life so easily. In fact, he refuses to return home or his business and moves into the shop with him and Valtteri. Get along very well with Valtteri who has stopped research for the moment.

It worries him a little because he suspects that his companion did not study so many years to end up working here.

Him it’s not the same thing. He would have liked engineering, he would have liked to work with his hands. He hasn't spoken about it yet, his guest hasn't asked him either, so he prefers to keep quiet.

Then one day their routine is broken. He suspected that this day would come but they lived such a romance. It's the life he's always dreamed of. To be able to live with the Briton quietly, as if one of them was not married.

And Nico invites himself.

Lewis is preparing food while he fills out some paperwork about his shop when there is a knock on the door. It's dry, very dry.

He gets up to go open. Freezes when seeing who it is.

— I guess Lewis is at your house.

He immediately crosses his arms. He never liked Nico. Neither his character, nor his pretension, nor his superior air. They don't do the same for a living, either.

— And if he was, what would you do ?

— I'm worried about him, it's been weeks since I last saw him ! He has to go home now.

— Of course, of course. Considering how you treated him, let me tell you that he will stay a few extra moments with me.

A touch of irony, a barely contained coldness. That's all he needs to face this person.

— What ? I would never have hurt him. I love him too much to do this. I'm sure he again said nonsense.

— He injured his legs, chest and arms on his own ? Did he cause bruises on his own ? All those beatings ... aren't you ashamed ?

Lewis, drawn to the noise, also approached the door. Nico on seeing him tries to push Sebastian to enter. Who, as you can guess, doesn't really appreciate the gesture.

— Lewis ! Come home now, that's enough ! You've done enough quirks like that already.

But the Brit backs up as soon as his husband raises his hand, a scared look on his face. This is enough for him to steer and firmly push the intruder towards the exit.

— And you, I think you've done enough.

He slams the door in his face. 

To go directly to Lewis and take him in his arms.

— It's okay ?

— Better.

— Since he's not here ?

The Brit nods.

— We're going to eat, okay ?

He gets up to get ready to go into the kitchen, to set the table, to continue their routine as if nothing had just happened but the older man pulls his hand, causing him to fall back to his side.

— Seb I ... I think I made a decision.

— Yes ?

He feels apnea. The big brown eyes of his companion are a prayer, a silent request for him to do ... something but what ?

— I'm going to ask for divorce.

— Oh. G-Good. I was waiting for you to make the decision by yourself

— N-No but I ... I'm going to ask for divorce.

— Uh, yes ?

— Oh my God !

Lewis grabs him by the collar to kiss him hard. He stifles an exclamation of surprise. Their tongue meet. It has been a long time. Because they lived together without really touching or talking about it again.

About what they had before.

— That's what I meant Seb. This.

Breathless.

— I'm sorry I started this relationship like that. It started badly and every time I plunged back into your arms when I saw you when I wanted us to talk about it ... you never said anything but I was hurting you, you couldn't hide it.

He winces. He always thought he was a good liar, they always thought they both were.

— I'm sorry ... I didn't leave him sooner. I was still so happy because I found you and you wanted me. You were kind enough to help me ... when I didn't deserve it.

All these minutes of silence finally seem to be filled in one conversation and the apprehension he feels vanishes very quickly.

— I know I never told you. But I love you. I love you. I want to continue to live like this. To live happy days. I always wanted to live like this, without this illusion. By stopping hiding from the fact that I didn't love him anymore.

— Lewis, you ...

— I love you.

It's like he's free now. A weight is lifted from his chest.

— Tell me ... tell me if it's a yes or a no.

— I love you too. I just didn't think you ... I don't know. I found it hard to believe that I was anything to you than a simple ... florist.

— You will never be a simple florist in my eyes. How can you believe that ?

Meeting the doubt in his eyes, Lewis sighs and comes over to kiss him again. It’s soft. 

It tastes of renewal.

He thinks he could get used to it every day.

**Author's Note:**

> I already have an idea on how to settle down their story, like with a last part. But in between I think we can go visit our other couples and see how they're doing ... how this is going for them. What do you think ? ;)


End file.
